The Doctor
Herman Carter, also known as The Doctor is one of the seven killers in Dead By Daylight. His attack methods include wielding the stick and shocking survivors. Biography From an early age, Herman Carter understood the human psyche. To analyze and deconstruct something as powerful as the brain intrigued him. He was an apt pupil and gained the attention of his teachers. He excelled in high-school and was published in “Partisan” - a psychology gazette. Within a year Carter was fast-tracked into Yale’s advanced neuroscience programme, really a front for the CIA. Brainpower is a must if you’re about to conquer the world and demolish foes across the pond. The CIA understood this, so interrogation and intelligence became their number one priority. All they needed was brilliant people - like Carter. Carter and other top-tier recruits were transferred off-campus and into a secret black site facility in Illinois known as the Léry Memorial Institute. A protege craves a mentor, and that’s where Mr. Stamper stepped in who taught Carter that information is everything and knowledge is power. He was given all instruments needed, a guiding hand, and more or less everything he asked for. He never realized that sunlight had started to become so scarce. That he too was kept in the dark. Because knowledge doesn’t only give you power, it also transforms you into a threat. To extract information was his mission. Mr Stamper encouraged Carter to go further and not to consider this a normal medical facility - no eyes were watching them, there were no rules to abide. The agency just pointed Carter in the right direction, then he started to take a few steps back as he saw how Carter could walk on his own. Docile test subjects were exchanged for real, live spies. People that played a role in the troubles outside the facility. Carter shouldered this new role - Project Awakening took form, and on paper Carter described it as “experimental interrogation”. It was approved and over a few months, nobody knocked on his door. Screams and moans filled the corridor outside his lab, but wars skew people and what they accept - as long as the enemy is kept at bay. The fluorescent lights flickered more and more often. ECT became a standard dish on the menu. Prisoners held at the facility begged the guards to take them to any other lab but Carter’s. Rumors were disregarded in the beginning. Over the years, Carter became known as the Doctor and no one ever questioned if he had even held a medical certificate or even what happened to the prisoners after they had given up their information. It was only after the Léry Memorial Institute went silent for a week that they finally uncovered the true horror of what had happened there. Carter’s experimental information extraction had turned to horrific and bizarre torture. Patients and prisoners were found dead or in vegetative states with all types of head trauma. In his office, they found the most terrible discovery of all. Mr. Stamper, himself, his head peeled open and an array of electrodes and sensors inserted into his still working but annihilated brain. There was no sign of Herman “The Doctor” Carter, but his research papers suggested that he had been using the prisoners as part of awful ECT experiments as he searched for the panacea of mind control. Perks The Doctor’s perks is about hindering and creating problems for the Survivors. The sole stature of the Doctor, infuses fear and terror in those around him. Overwhelming Presence Your presence alone instills great fear. Survivors within your terror radius suffer from inefficiency. Survivors’ item consumption rates are increased. Monitor & Abuse Meticulous in your approach, terrifying in your application. While in a chase, your terror radius is increased. Otherwise, your terror radius is decreased and your field of view is increased. Field of view gains do not stack. Overcharge You are fuelled by your hate for progress. Overcharge a generator by performing the Break Generator action. The next survivor interacting with that generator is faced with a difficult Skill-check. Failing the Skill-check results in an additional generator regression. Succeeding the Skill-check grants no progress but prevents the generator explosion. Abilities Carter's Spark Is it a gift, or a curse? The Entity has ignited a corrupted and inexhaustible spark in the Doctor’s heart which allows him to generate electroconvulsive power at will. His insidious treatment corrupts the minds of those it touches. Victims shocked by the corrupt spark begin to lose their grip on reality and, with repeated exposure, inevitably succumb to madness. Grants the ability to switch between Treatment and Punishment modes. While in Treatment mode, generate a static field based on your terror radius which increases the survivors Madness based on proximity of The Doctor. Treatment mode grants the ability to charge and releases a Shock Therapy attack that greatly increases survivors' Madness. Survivors who enter Madness I, II, III scream revealing their position to the doctor. Madness II and III cause survivors to experience Doctor Hallucinations which can be seen by The Doctor as an Aura. In Madness III survivors will regularly scream, revealing their position to The Doctor. In Madness III survivors cannot do most interactions until they Snap Out Of It. Some notable exceptions exist, including dropping pallets and escaping using the Hatch. More Afflictions are available with add-ons. Customization Head Doctor_Head.png|Default Doctor_HeadPrestige.png|Prestige Body Doctor_Body.png|Default Doctor_BodyPrestige.png|Prestige Weapons Doctor Weapon.png|Default Doctor WeaponPrestiege.png|Prestige Trivia *The Doctor introduced the madness mechanic. *The Doctor is the first killer to have two different modes. *The Doctor's facial equipment, that forces his eyes to remain open, is a reference to the 1971 movie A Clockwork Orange where the protagonist undergoes brutal psychotherapy treatment in an attempt to cure his mania and bloodlust. *The Doctor's backstory may be a reference to MK ULTRA, a CIA research project that officially ran from 1951 to 1973 and experimented with unethical methods of interrogation and mind control. *The Doctor's Memento Mori animation was the first where the survivors see a part of the animation from the killer's perspective Gallery External Links *Spark of Madness Category:Killers Category:Male